Christmas in Stark Tower
by Lady The Warrior
Summary: When Pepper decided to invite the Avengers for the Christmas holidays, Tony refused immediately. Why? Because he thought it wasn't a good idea not even the slightest because every time the Avengers get together something goes very wrong. And he wasn't wrong though, well at least not at first...
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored out of my mind and the weirdest idea popped into my head.**** well practically I never write anything in humor genre because I'm not good at jokes or funny stuff, lol. But what is it they say go for new experiences and blah blah blah... whatever I told myself it won't harm anyone if I give it a try. So yeah this is considered to be a funny/humor/family story and I hope at least it put a smile on your pretty pretty faces. Personally I love all the Holidays, especially Christmas, my family don't celebrate Christmas but I have friends that they do soooooo yeah I like'em. **

**any way I didn't have a beta reader for this one, so it probably have lots of grammatical errors here and there But who cares? we're here to enjoy, right?! **

**I hope you DO ENJOY this one, Review, Favorite, Follow and tell me what you think **

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas in Stark Tower<strong>

**Episode 1 : Party Crasher...S?  
><strong>

When Pepper decided to invite the Avengers for the Christmas holidays, Tony refused immediately. Why? Because he thought after a long tiring year it was the time for he and Pepper spend some private moments together. Of course Pepper told him she was only having twelve percent of the moments and besides it was fun to have their new friends company for the holidays. Tony insisted it wasn't a good idea not even the slightest because every time the Avengers get together something goes very wrong. And it was enough to tolerate their faces, especially director Fury's one_ angry unpleasant eye_, as Tony put it, all the year.

"But I thought you liked parties?" Pepper said as she was walking around, tapping on her tablet and doing all her God-Knows-What. All Tony knew she was always working, even when he was a head of the Stark Company he didn't work that much. _duh_.

"Pepper,Pepper,Pepper, will you please sit down for a second? " Tony said while following Pepper around the tower, looking like a spoiled brat.

"Tony, No! They're coming; I've already sent the invitations. End of the discussion." Pepper put her hand on her waist as she cracked a smile and gone into the elevator to go get ready for the _so-called_ party, leaving Tony behind, completely hurt his feelings.

Yeah… Tony loved the parties but not with The Avengers… well of course… Agent Romanoff would stand out. _Tony's guilty pleasure._

In the end… Pepper had won and The Avengers crashed at the Stark tower. Facepalm, was the genius, billionaire, play boy, philanthropist's first impression.

And now all of them, well except for director Fury who hadn't showed up at all which was a sigh of relief for Tony, lounged in Stark Tower, enjoying their Champagne and talking to each other.

"Ma'am, " Captain Steven Rogers said looking directly at the smiling Pepper. "Thanks for your invitation; it is really an honor… "Holding his glass. " To the peace, " He looked around at the others, "To the Avengers. "

"Thank you Steve. " Pepper said kindly. " Cheers… "She held her glass along with the others.

"Steve? How is he Steve, now? "Tony smiled dully as he held his glass whispering in Pepper's ear, sounding annoyed.

"C'mon Tony, have fun. " She smiled and tapped on Tony's arm, childishly. "J.A.R.V.I.S? " she exclaimed.

"Yes, Miss Potts?"

"Play us some dance music. "

"Of course Ma'am." And then the loud music started to fill the whole room, made everybody, and by everybody I mean even Bruce Banner who seemed to be really really drunk got up on their feet.

After a while some romantic music started to play by Tony's order to J.A.R.V.I.S to at least he and Miss Potts could have their moment back, the couples started to slow dance. Pepper and Tony, Thor and Jane even Clint and Natasha were dancing. While Agent Maria Hill was eyeing Steve Rogers up and down, made him sweat out of nervousness all of the couch and Bruce Banner having another drink when suddenly…

_BOOM!_

Not only it seemed like something or maybe_ someone_ crashed through the walls, the lights went off and music stopped.

"Stark! What the hell is going on here?!" Natasha almost shouted while pulling out her pistols. Clint picked up his bow, Steve put up his shield, Agent Hill had a pistol, Thor called for his Mjolnir which of course crashed through the glassy window to reach him and Bruce… well he might've been fainted because the amount of alcohol he had consumed .

"Stark, want to explain the situation, here?" Steve claimed bitingly which made Tony flinch.

"J.A.R.V.I.S!" He yelled.

"Sir, I'm afraid someone broke the security system. " J.A.R.V.I.S's announcement made everyone to straight up in their position, though it was too dark to see anything.

"Light up the emergencies. " Tony ordered. "J.A.R.V.I.S, right no … " He was cut off by a sudden dark but familiar voice.

"The… Avengers "Everyone narrowed their eyes."… look how far you've ...Argh!"

_BOOM!_

And then the emergency lights came on. All of the avengers looked shocked, stunned, froze and their mouth open in an O formation.

"Isn't that… ? " Natasha was the first one to spoke followed by Clint's widened and then narrowed eyes.

There, before them, besides the green huge raged monster, who had had proud but extremely ugly grin on his face, on a hill of destroyed walls and broken furniture lay a man, oh well… god that all the avengers knew too well.

"Let me kill him already. " Clint sprinted, only to be stopped by Natasha's gaze.

"Brother?!" Thor blinked a few times, not believing his eyes. " I thought you were…" He went off.

"Yes… I missed you too. " Loki rubbed his back as he tried to get on his feet. " Actually I… "

"Loki, my love I told you, such boast won't be necessary. " The feminine delicate voice, washed the color out of everybody's face, made everyone speechless.

"My love … ? " Jane and Pepper muttered while Natasha folded her arms and Maria Hill raised an eyebrow.

"I am afraid you have to come down here, your wife needs your help." The voice echoed again.

"WIFE?! " Now all the four woman screamed at the same time, made the men jump.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short, but I'm not quiet sure where it will lead, so maybe any suggestion or idea here ? though I probably continue this one till two or three more chapters anyway. In case the grammatical errors were too much to bear tell me and I ask my beta-reader if she was free beta this.<strong>

**Tell me if it sucks or I'm not good enough, give me ideas, suggestions, whatever you think is necessary to be said. **

**Oh and by the way in case you haven't recognized yet I don't own these marvelous characters. All belong to Marvel, Now and Forever. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back... first of all I want to thank you for all the follows, favorites and one guest review, really thanks, I didn't think that I would get even one alert for this story. so for chapter 2 or better to be said episode 2 I forgot all the idea I had before starting this story and I thought to myself if I didn't have any review ( even one is appreciated, really) or favorite or follow I would definitely delete this story cause it seemed truly weird to me. I thought to myself I totally sucked at this one but then again I looked into my notes here and there to get back on track and find the right idea to at least finish this story before Christmas day, so it would be a present to all who are reading this. **

**any way enough with mumbling and babbling and whatever... here is chapter 2. I still feel a little weird, sorry if it's not that funny. I told you I'm not good at jokes but again... I hope at least it put a smile on your faces. And again sorry for the grammatical mistakes. **

**I Really hope you Enjoy! Tell me what you think about it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas in Stark Tower<strong>

**Episode 2 : Whose wife is she?**

Now everyone tried to relax. Well I mean after they literally dragged the god of mischief on one of the couches and pointed their weapons into face, like any second now he would get up and call for his army to come down to earth and conquer it or something along those lines. Any way… the avengers still weren't easy around him well why would they be? Last time the so-called god was on the earth wasn't candy and flowers at all.

"You have a wife?"

"You're his wife?" Now their eyes rolling on the one girl, standing behind Loki, staring at them, totally confused.

"Yes I am." The ginger haired girl dressed in a white Asgardian gown, they supposed, raised her head upward, smiled rather proudly, made everyone wince in shock. "Indeed I am."

Loki raised his eyebrow in a mockingly manner, looking straight at the Avengers in the eye. "Yes Yes… I still don't know what all the fuss is about, we merely came to Midgard to have fun until that mindless monster attacked me!"

They turned back to look at Bruce, now slouched back on a couch with her suit torn apart and his pants kinda… dangling on his feet.

"I can't believe I ruined my new suit. " He said particularly at no one. "Even hearing his voice Make. Me. Angry! " He shouted which made Loki and his _wife?_ Gasp.

"Give it a rest doctor." Natasha claimed in an attempt to sooth the angry doctor.

"What are you doing on earth, brother? " Thor finally turned back at Loki, confused.

"Yes! What are you doing here reindeer games, you weren't invited! " Tony yelled. " And look what you've done with my building! You see as much as I enjoy to see Bruce Hulk out and ruin his new suits, I don't like it to happen here especially when I'm sharing a moment with my girl!" he finished, red colored in anger.

"Um… thanks, Stark… "Bruce said sarcastically.

"You want to know why I'm here, petty mortals?" Loki rolled his eyes. "I did not want to come here either, it's not that I don't love your company… it's just… I don't love them. "He smirked at their confused faces.

"Then why did you exactly come here… ?" Natasha asked with a nod of her head pointed at the others. " To us? "

"I've got bored." Loki answered unimpressed.

"My husband is quiet jesting. It is because I insisted, "Again all the eyes shifted on the girl who was now grinning. "I thought it was enormously boring to stay in Asgard on our own since no one was there to celebrate this time of year. So I suggested we come to Midgard to visit his brother for the as you Midgarian call it holidays. "She put her hands on Loki's shoulder made him go down deeper in his couch. "But then I got an idea because he hadn't left a good memory of his last visit to Midgard, I asked him to take me to a place where you all would be, to apologize. "

"Apologize?" Everyone including Loki looked at the girl.

"Yes, we apologize for all the destruction, my husband made, " She smiled brightly while squeezing her husband's shoulder. " Is it not right, dearest? "

"NO,TIS NOT!" Loki hissed in an angry tone. Only to be responded by his wife's death glare.

"Hush! Do not ruin everything, dear husband!" The girl said, forcing to smile at the others.

"I am a god and I will not be commanded by a wo… ! "

"I am your wife and I can leave you starving!"

Silence. With Loki and his wife staring at each other. Hopefully it didn't last long when Pepper cleared her throat."Sooo… " She started to break the tension. " Welcome… I guess. " She smiled. " My name is Pepper." She shook the girl's hand.

"I know very well who you are, Lady Pepper, " She bowed a little. "My name is Sigyn."

"Nice name. " Maria said, smiling at the girl, waved her hand. " Maria Hill. "

"Yes Lady Maria, I know you as well. " Sigyn nodded, smiling. Others looked at her narrowed eyes and with suspicion.

"It looks like your… uh… husband told you all about us." Natasha said, shrugging.

"Not exactly, but you can say that is in a way… true." She smiled while her eyes were glowing mischievously.

"When did this happen brother? " Thor asked, confused.

"When what happened Thor! Haven't you forgotten brother, I do what I want and when I want. "Loki answered, looking rather annoyed. " Tell me, have I ever asked you how did you end up with your mortal woman ? " He continued in a mocking tone.

"So… you guys just married ? Jane sat up straighter on her couch while pointing at Loki and Sigyn. " You know it's a little unexpected. I mean where were you when he claimed to be a king on earth, killing a few thousand people. " She asked, looking directly at Sigyn.

Sigyn opened her mouth only to be interrupted by his husband. "Firstly I was, still am, the righteous King of Asgard plus this puny planet, " His exclamation followed by other's frown, even Bruce got on his feet, looking … deranged. " Secondly… I didn't kill anyone." Loki finished confidently, completely ignoring the Avengers.

"You killed Phil!" Tony exclaimed.

"oh...He lives. " Loki didn't even flinch a bit.

"He what ? "

"Never mind."

"Excuse me Mr. Righteous king of all, I was talking to your wife!" Jane pointed out. "Sigyn… "

She smiled sheepishly. " I was… on a vacation. "

"Vacation ? Really? " Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that was only one time, " Sigyn said defensively. " A woman has to go visit her parents sometimes you know. I had no idea when I'll be gone this would happen. " She added.

"Well it'd be better next time you take a leash on your husband before you go on a vacation, let him not pee on people's brain. " Clint snapped, abruptly.

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the nest today? " Loki raised one eye brow in amusement, making Clint want to jump at him in frustration. " Do you really want me to do it again?" Loki smirked.

"Seriously Legolas! He pissed on your brain? " Tony tried really hard not to laugh at the statement.

"I simply expanded his mind, like a gulf field… " Loki considered for a moment before continuing. " with bathrooms in it so yes I kinda did that. " He looked up with a smirk carved on his face.

Clint on the other hand, didn't take that very well, who knows ? maybe if it wasn't because of Natasha's firm grip on his arm, he would've already chewed god of mischief's throat.

"Well played, now let's see who's going to laugh when I planted an arrow between your eyes. " He said angrily.

"Dying to see you try birdman. " Well, of course Loki wasn't the one to give it up any time soon.

"You guys stress me out! " Banner groaned while rubbing his temper. "Talk again and I would gladly be Hulk out this time. "

"Oooh… it burns you, does it not ? " No, of course Loki just could… not talk.

The doctor was already in the middle of the room, ready to Hulk out, completely deranged, made every body concerned.

"Okay, That's enough! All of you!" Thank goodness Captain Rogers was there. When he got all the attention, he cleared his throat. " We completely forgot the purpose of this gathering!"

Pepper stepped forward. " I'm with Steve, how about forget all that happened in the past, I mean past is passed right? It's Christmas, guys!" When Other's nodded in acceptance, she smiled. " J.A.R.V.I.S Could you please turn on some music? "

"Sure, miss Potts."

"Dance with the enemy? " Tony asked, folding his arms.

"It's not the enemy, he came with his wife." Pepper claimed calmly. "Let's just have fun."

And Then the music started again, while the room filled with colorful flickering lights, made it seem like a dance club.

"Can I have that drink now? " Loki yelled, made Tony to raise an eye brow.

"Bar is back there, help yourself." He yelled back in answer, which was responded by a rather… friendly smirk.

" Ma'am, what can I get you? " Steve asked politely while standing next to Sigyn who was kinda… head banging with the music beats.

She immediately blushed by the side of the Captain next to her. " Captain Rogers… oh my god, I am big fan of yours as Midgardian say… " She waved her hand in the air, trying not to blush deeper. " Anything you suggest." Her eyes downcast. Steve smiled again while giving her a glass of Champagne.

"Here you go, Mrs… uh… Laufyson. " Steve shrugged the statement off any way, it sounded a little weird, right?

And Sigyn blushed even deeper, ready to faint while trying not to tremble as he took the glass. " Thank you, Steve. " She said shyly.

"Steve?!" Loki said, made her jump on her feet. " How do you even know them by their first names?" He said dryly and annoyed with narrowed eyes tracking Steve where he was.

Sigyn rolled her eyes. " Well honey, you're not the only one who can search through people's minds. " She said while drinking her Champagne.

"I believe… I'm not following. "

"Nothing personal but it's the woman's right to see what is going on in his husband's mind." She stated calmly.

"What? "He snapped. "How could you even do that? " He said, looking extremely confused.

"I have my ways, dear husband. " She winked before she was pulled away by Jane.

Loki looked around for a second, considering his wife statement, when Steve got near. He pulled him by his arm, looking directly at him, eyeing the man up and down.

"Got any problem ? " Steve asked.

"I am watching you, Rogers." Loki stated in a dark tone.

"As we do the same,pal." Steve smiled, patting on Loki's back.

Soon Jane, Natasha, Pepper and Maria cornered Sigyn, staring at her like she was an alien … oh well technically she was any way.

"Soooo… How did you guys meet any way?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! I hope it will do! It got a little longer than I intended to anyway. <strong>

**I liked to make Loki's wife sounds like she is Captain America's Fan girl, or maybe she's just pretending to be a fan girl to annoy Loki ? I'm not quiet sure myself!**

**oh and Sigyn, I know she's kinda in the comics but I don't read the comics so she's kinda my OC here. **

**Any way, Leave me reviews, follow and favorite but mostly review, it means a lot. Tell me how was it? how did you like it and maybe how to make it better? **

**and if you didn't like it, tell me as well. suggestions and ideas are welcome too. **

**Disclaimer: Well You know I don't own anything except for the OC and the fluffy storyline ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Look Who's Back! **

**Okay I got one review for my previous chapter by my lovely friend LoquaciousQuibbler and I got a new follower so YAY! I want to thank both of them and others who has followed, favorited and reviewed so far, I appreciate it guys. 3**

**There's still two days left till the Christmas morning and we still have time to finish up this story ;) I wanted to tell you I had absolutely no idea for this chapter but I knew I had to do this. so despite the suggestion my friend Loqi gave in her review, which I really had no idea how to develop that into a chapter, I'm sorry but I try to think over it for future chapter ;) I opened my laptop and stared blankly at the document file for like thirty minutes. still... no idea. then I put my fingers on the magical keyboard aaaaaaaaaand It started to flow into my mind. The most weirdest, ridiculously funny idea, EVER! XD **

**So I hope you guys do enjoy this time! leave me reviews, tell me what you think and then follow and favorite ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas in Stark Tower<strong>

**Episode 3 : Let's Get Drunk!**

"Let's get drunk!"

"No, Tony! No one is going to get drunk! Tomorrow is Christmas morning, and I don't wanna wake up with headaches like someone is hammering my… TONY!" Pepper frightened by seeing the sight of genius, billionaire standing on the bar,only wearing the bottom part of his iron suit, and not exactly standing… he was dancing, more like... stripping.

"On the scale of one to ten, do you think how smexy I am?" Tony yelled particularly at no one , while holding a bottle of whiskey.

"I suggest you get down and take off that iron suit, it all makes the other guy want to Hulk out, again." Bruce rubbed his temple, looking exhausted.

Tony offered his hand to drag his science bro up on the table. "Come up bro, enjoy! oh and I think the suit got stuck to my jean's zipper so... I might use a little help."

"I pretend I heard nothing. " Bruce said, raising his hands and walking far away from him. _Drunk Tony is actively a dangerous Tony, should be avoid!_

"At least you can tell me, on the scale of one to… " Tony yelled on his back.

"Shut up or this time _you're _the one who gets Hulk-smashed instead of Loki!" Bruce yelled back, make Loki who seemed to be a little drunk, laugh.

Tony raised a eyebrow at Loki, drinking again of his bottle. "What are you laughing at cockroach god!"

Loki snapped, folding his arms. "What?" his frown slowly turned to a mischievous smirk.

"What?" Tony repeated, and then the side of his mouth moved up to form a smirk on his lips. "On the scale of one to ten, do you think … "

With the sound of loud shriek everybody looked back to see Tony shaking his arm, probably trying to get rid of something.

"What is he doing exactly. " Clint narrowed his eyes.

"It seems he wants to fly, but man with the eyes of those similar to a hawk, is a birdman?" Thor exclaimed while choking in his drink.

"Get it off me! Get if off me!" Tony screamed while jumping up and down the table.

"What is it Stark?" Steve said, slightly amused. "You're drunk again? "

"No! I mean Yes! But get if off meee! " Tony yelled before he could jump into Loki's arms, who was standing near the bar, smirking but then totally stunned.

Loki frowned at the blushing Tony. His arms circled around Loki's neck, while smiling like an complete idiot. "That was a huge… cockroach!"

For a moment Loki just eyed the man up and down, considering the situation.

"Thor! Help me! Get him off me!" Now it was Loki's turn to scream.

"Brother, you're the one holding the man of iron… just let him go!" Thor quaffed the whole drink in his hand.

"No! I'm not holding me! He's sticking to me!" Loki yelled, struggling to let himself free.

"Oh nanny… I missed you so much!" Stark mumbled while putting his head on Loki's chest, stroking his hair. "What shampoo did you say you use?"

"I swear to Odin, if you don't get off me now, I… " Loki shouted only to be interrupted by Tony's giggling.

"You know that I'm afraid of cockroach, nanny… they just want to eat me!" he hid his face into Loki's chest.

"You're drunk!"

"What the… " Steve poked Natasha unknowingly caused her to flinch. " I'm not even going to ask… "

A huge grin appeared on Natasha's face. " Ladies!" she informed the girls who were drawn in Sigyn's utterly, extremely tragedy love story. " You're totally going to see this. "

"What? " Jane got on her feet to immediately cover her eyes. " I'm not gonna look!"

"Tony!" Pepper yelled irritably. Maria folded her arms, raised her eyebrows. " What's going on ? "

And then when all of them stepped aside, Sigyn saw the scene, looking not… exactly shocked.

"Brother! Stand still I am going to save you!" Thor got near to the struggling couple. Tony was still mumbling something along the lines of sing me a lullaby to sleep while I'm _standing ?!_ and Thor tried to part them.

"Thor! You're not helping!" Loki yelled again, trying to push Thor, whose his huge muscular arms were around them now, aside but Thor didn't even flinch. Instead it caused all the glasses on the tables to fall on the ground.

" I believe you two are sticking! "

"You think? " Loki snapped.

"I'm totally going to tape this!"

Everybody turned to look at the one excited Sigyn, who brought up a cell phone, grinning from ear to ear.

"Sigyn… ? love." Loki muttered, confused.

That made everybody to laugh and to immediately bring up their phones, taking pictures, recording movies.

"Brother, I am so sorry. " Thor was the only one who wasn't laughing. Loki stared at him.

"It's the zipper." Both looked at the grinning Tony, whose eyes were closed.

"What?" Loki asked.

"Zipper got stuck to the iron suit, iron suit stuck to your leather pants." Tony laughed, a second later fainted.

"Say cheese!" said Sigyn, taking a picture of miserable Loki, wasted Tony and confused Thor, holding both men.

At least getting drunk wasn't a bad idea after all.

* * *

><p><strong>It was short but worth it XD<strong>

**HAHA! I know I shouldn't get this excited for my own writing. but what can I say ? I was grinning the whole time I was writing this chapter, like an idiot XD but I guess it's up to you now to tell me how it was! so do me a favor and leave a review! **

**I think there's just one or two more chapters left for this story. For next chapter again I have no friggin' idea as what to write but no worries, I figure it out somehow, I may include Nick Fury in next chapter HA! or maybe... you can give me more ideas, suggestion or whatever, right?!**

**Follow, Favorite and Review always make me happy! **

**Disclaimer : Nope! own nothing except the ridiculously supposed to be funny story line and OC!**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! I'm back again!*Audience yelling and shouting* me : Oh stop it I know I'm funny and amazing and waaaaay tooo cool! no need to... *Audience starting to throw eggs and tomatoes* me :ow... ouch guys... that hurts... stop it! *Audience go Eeeeeew- You suck* me: argh... okay I know I do but... *Grinning * not always! *Audience Throws another egg which I dodge proudly* me : Oops I think you missed that one * Some one throws a tomato in my face * me : okay ... I give up!**

**But no seriously! I know I sucked at previous chapter! Don't kill me! I'm already dead :D**

**Any way this one I swear to gods it's better! I've done it with the help of my astonishing friend LoquaciousQuibbler. She's amazing go check out her fanfictions. any way I've got a new follower! YAY! *don't get too excited mate ! :| ***

**okay alright! I'm not gonna talk... I'll zip it... you go on read it, review, follow, favorite and of course ... ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas in Stark Tower<strong>

**Episode 4: Now Who's ready to Play?!**

Snow was still falling, covering all the surfaces in the quiet streets of New York. It was past midnight and everyone was about to cover themselves with their blankets, drinking their hot chocolate and ready to go to sleep. Everyone... except for The Avengers in the high Tower of the billionaire, genius, play boy who were still laughing and having drinks. It was barely midnight and the party was still going on.

"Let's play a game!" the excited Tony, now fully dressed, slouched in his couch and was having a cup of hot chocolate in his hands.

"Really Stark? " Steve raised an eyebrow, not wanting another trouble for the night.

"C'mon Capsicle ! you're no fun!" Tony smirked while looking at others. "I know you all want to do this." He tapped his foot on the ground frequently.

"Okay Stark! You're sounding like an annoying brat, right now! " Natasha groaned, folding her arms. " Tell us what game is it you want to play."

"I'm not playing any games!" Loki murmured from other side of the room, Sigyn was next to him, trying to comfort him because of the earlier event.

Tony half- raised from his couch, pointed his finger Loki. "Reindeer games, you're out… even if you want to play, we're not gonna let you in. "

The god, went deeper in his couch while muttering something along the lines of ' I am god, you loathsome mortal '

"Okay, so you're ready? " Stark, sat straighter.

"Yes we're ready Stark, spill it out, already. " Clint said irritably.

"Ok… " He looked at other faces to make sure they are ready only to see all of them frown at him. " Who's the best super hero here? "

Everybody looked at each other while Tony was looking at them, amusing.

Bruce was the first one who broke the silence. " We all know where you're getting at with this, so knock it off. "

"No one's going to answer that? " Tony asked, completely ignoring Bruce. "Well it's not that hard guys… I mean we all know the only genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist here is me… " everybody groaned it only made Tony to grin even wider. " And besides… I am the Iron Man. "

"The Iron man is the best super hero?" Natasha took a gulp of her drink. "I disagree… "

"Then who is ? " Tony asked with an raised brow.

"She's saying all you need to defeat Iron man is a good magnet. " Steve said, made others laugh.

"Good one cap. " Bruce tapped on his shoulder while grinning.

"All you need to defeat Captain America is a little ice. " Clint said from the other side of the room made Tony jump to his feet.

"High five ,Legolas! You're officially in the team, now "

"But that doesn't mean I'm not the best … " Clint said before get interrupted by Tony.

"No Barton, you're not! "

"But I… "

"I told you, you're not! "

"Stark, I'm regretting defending you!" Clint frowned.

"You only stated what's obvious!" Tony smirked.

"You mortals are so petty… in my youth I won many battles in all nine realms, that makes me the best of all super heroes." Thor exclaimed with a thunder like voice.

"I don't understand, why would you even argue, you are all insignificance, I am a god here and I'm pretty amazing. " Loki demanded, getting on his feet.

"How so? " Thor asked.

"When I got here, it took six of you to defeat me! So I am the best of all. " Loki said, having a cocky smile on his face.

"All Loki need is Hulk." Bruce stated, made the smile on Loki's face vanish.

Sigyn went on next to Loki, patting on his back. " Loki, dearest … it's fine, I already know you're the best, you don't have to prove it to anyone else. " Sigyn said softly, blinking innocently.

"Excuse me!" Jane stormed from the other side of the room. "Loki's not the best here. Thor is. He's actually GOOD." Made Sigyn putting her hands on her hips, frowning

"You're saying that like he's the only one here." Pepper said looking at her nails, raising an eyebrow. "Tony's good, too. And he's not a goodie-two-shoes." Her smirk made Jane flinch.

This made Sigyn laugh, only to widen her eyes. " Oh was that hurtful darling ? "

"Probably not as much as it felt for Loki to be rejected by his own father," Jane said bitingly, making everyone in the room let out low 'oooohhh's and 'that was looow's.

Sigyn's mouth dropped open in outrage. "How dare you! At least Loki isn't so stupid that he falls for the same illusion trick every single time! I mean, really, are you ever not going to fall for it?"

"Are Thor and Loki ever going to learn that an elevator isn't a magical transport portal? I mean, Tony is actually smart… Loki and Thor don't have a clue about ANYTHING." Pepper stated loudly.

"You all are impossible! " Natasha rose to her feet. "No guy matches my power and my intelligence. I even got the god of mischief with my skills. " She ended with a smirk.

"Well, airhead, some people don't have to just rely on their good looks and big bra to succeed at accomplishing anything," Sigyn looked pointedly at Natasha's v-neck shirt that showed quite a bit of cleavage.

Natasha glared at her, probably ready to tear the woman before her apart.

"Guys, I think you should calm down!" Agent Hill tried to get everything in control.

"Shut up Hill... we're actually talking about heroes here!" Natasha shouted irritably.

"What?" Hill yelled. " A bunch of freaks who can't even do one thing right? "

"How dare you?" Jane and pepper yelled at the same time.

The men stared blankly at the girls, who were now having a heated argument. They glanced at each other.

"I thought… we were arguing…?" Clint asked in confusion.

Tony scratched his chin. "Yeah… I thought so, too… but… I think this is kinda fun!" He dropped onto the couch happily and leaned over the arm to watch the girls have at it.

Tentatively, Loki, deciding to perhaps return the favor Sigyn had tried to grant, sidled over to his wife and touched her elbow. "Er… love? You already know I'm the best; you shouldn't have to prove it to—"

"You be quiet! I'm defending your honor right now! Jane somehow thinks—" Sigyn shrieked, but Loki quickly backed away and dropped onto the couch next to Stark and simply watched.

Thor swallowed and joined them. Slowly Tony started up a betting pool, and the men started wagering which woman would manage to win the fight.

Only a few seconds had passed when a chair came flying over Tony's head.

"What was that?" Tony blinked a few times.

"Guys… I think it's getting serious!" Steve gulped, looking warily at the scene before him.

Now a couch flied over them and…

_BANG!_

_BOOM!_

All the shouting and yelling now turned to roaring and crying and now throwing any object was on their way.

_BANG!_

"Was that … wait a second Natasha has opened fire! " Clint said, stepping back.

"You think? "

It didn't take long when the entire living room got in disarray, with tables flipped and couches tipped over. The men had taken cover behind the bar to hide from the havoc being wrecked by the infuriated women.

Steve took charge. "You guys, we need a plan of attack!"

"I have a plan," Tony said.

"I swear, if you say your plan is to attack our girlfriends-!" Loki started to say, but Tony cut him off.

"RUUUUUNNNN!" Tony made a mad dash to the door of the living room, quickly followed by Bruce and Clint while the others just stared after them, open-mouthed.

But when the door was thrown open, the fleeing men stopped dead.

For in the doorway stood Nick Fury… looking… well, furious.

"What is going on in there?" he demanded, storming past the heroes and into the living room. His one eye widened comically at the wreckage, and he surveyed the destruction wrought by the women. "What is going on here?!" he shouted. "I thought we were supposed to be holding a Christmas party, and I come in here and I find that you've made the girls go berserk and are tearing up the tower, and making my team look like fools, and-!" he broke off and blinked, looking at Sigyn and not recognizing her. "Who's that? Never mind; not important! What's important is that you all had better get your acts together! I thought I could trust you guys to have a simple Christmas party together, but no!"

"I think I'm gonna faint." Jane said suddenly before falling on the floor. Make other girls and boys look at her bewildered.

"Jane!" Thor ran at her.

"Ha! She lost it!" Sigyn smirked, putting her hands on her waist. " But I believe… " She looked around. " The entire chamber is circling around us. " She muttered before falling as well.

"Sigyn!" Loki ran at her.

Fury stunned at the door like others, looking blankly at two couples before yelling. " Don't you just stay here look at them like they're aliens! " he considered what he just said. " Go get'em water, goddamit!"

* * *

><p><strong>Whooooooop! I think it was waaaaaaaaaay better than other chapters! <strong>

**oh and before I forget! I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year ;)**

**one more short chapter left ... hold your breath!**

**Let me know what you think of it...**

**I hope it put a smile on your faces ;)**


End file.
